Ice Cold
by xxkittehxx
Summary: "sHe'S iCe CoLd BuT sHe'S mAkInG mE mElT." Words can change a person, but can Sabrina do so with Chloe? (Chloe/Sabrina) (Miraculous Ladybug) (One-shot)


A/N: Please no hate on this ship. One of my pet peeves in fandoms is when one person hates on another ship, thinking that their ship is better. If you don't like this pairing, don't read. This is also based of my headcanon on the relationship between Chloe and Sabrina. Any review is appreciated as well since this is my first Miraculous ladybug fan fiction.

She's ice cold but she's making me melt I thought as Marinette glared at me, giving me the 'why are you friends with Chloe?' look. I whimpered, I didn't like hurting people but Chloe told me do so. She said it was the way to get respect from other people, but I didn't believe that very much. From the many times I've done this, respect was something I didn't get.

I stormed away from Marinette, not looking back at her. Chloe has been so jealous of her friendship with Adrien, who was Chloe's crush. I must admit, I've been a tad bit jealous of how obsessed Chloe is with Adrien. I wish she'd notice how devoted I am to her, from doing her homework to hanging out with her, but in the end, she still thinks of me as just 'a friend'. And its all because of that teen model getting in the way.

Chloe has been my best friend since elementary school, she was fun to be around. But most people told me to stay away from her since she's a 'snot', but they were wrong. Chloe is more then just that, she can be so nice if she wants to, she just doesn't like showing it.

After my feud with Marinette, I decided to find Chloe and see what scheme she's up to today. After all, trouble trails her with a hidden spotlight behind it.

Chloe was sitting at the table, crossing her arms and dazing out. Her mouth smacking together as she was thinking hard about something. Like she wants something but still thinking about it. I sat beside her as she blinked and looked at me. "Um...so what's up?" I inquired, a stupid question but its a good start.

She winced as she pulled out her lipstick and applyed a layer to her already glossy lips. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking about inviting you to a sleepover."

"Really?" I squeaked happily, a wave of joy washes over me as I resisted the urge to hug her tightly.

"Yeah...its no big deal or anything. Just ask your parents or whatever and come over at my house at 5:30."

"So...do you wanna cosplay as Ladybug and Chat Noir?" I cheerfully suggested, awkwardly standing by her closet as the blonde was on her phone, probably spamming Adrien with flirty messages. A perfect Friday evening, am I right?

"Not right now, Sabrina. I'm in the middle of something." Chloe mumbled as she layed on her queen size bed, staring at the bright screen that was in front of her. Sighing, I decided I had to see what was up with her, "are you...okay?" I weakly smiled as I strolled up behind her.

Chloe groaned as she threw her phone across the bed, staring up at me, "Adrienkins hasn't been responding to my texts!" she cried out, grabbing her bright yellow pillow and hugging it like it's a teddy bear. I could hear her muffled growl as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I've heard some rumors of him and Marionette dating!" the blonde hissed likema cat, clenging her fists and scowling, as if someone spit on her face.

"Why not ask him?" I inquired as Chloe narrowed her eyes at me while pointing her finger at me, "Duh! YOU'RE the one whose supposed to know this stuff!"

"M-me?"

"Yeah Sabrina! You shouldn't slack off the job like this! YOU need to give me the gossip! The drama! The secrets!"

I shivered as I bit my lip," I'm sorry Chloe...you're right..."

The blonde sighed, looking like she was going to forgive me. "You know what, fine. Whatever. It's a sleepover, we should be having fun instead." Growling, Chloe sats up on the bed and pat her hand against the yellow sheets, gesturing for me to sit by her.

I squeaked happily and hopped beside the blonde. She was as pretty as a movie star, perfect in every way. I had some feelings for her ever since a few years ago, it was complicated but I got through. I hadn't had the chance to tell anyone about my crush since everyone will just judge me of picking anyone, I choose Chloe. And especially the fact that she's a girl and so am I. Was it wrong to like the same gender? Would people make fun of me and Chloe if we were together? I hope not.

"So uh, what movie do you wanna watch?" she asked, holding her remote at the giant TV screen that sat in front of us. "Well...I haven't seen that new Pixar movie, Inside Out yet..."

"Ugh fine."

Halfway through the movie, I noticed something strange about Chloe. When her phone went off, she went to answer it and went to the bathroom. Few minutes later, when she returned, she looks like she was about cry, like someone shot her dog almost. Her eyes were wide open, resisting the urge to let the tears roll down her red cheeks.

Biting the inside of her cheek, I got curious of this and I said, "Chloe...are you...okay?"

The Mayor's daughter sniffled as she turned her face towards mine, "let's just...watch the movie, okay?"

I nodded, still a bit worried about her. There was definitely something up with her and I'm determined to find out why. Chloe is one of those people who don't let their emotions show and usually you gotta peep it out of her in order to know what's up.

When the credits start to roll, I smiled. As always, Pixar made a great movie. "That was a good movie, right Chloe?"

Weakly, the blonde noddded, as she sat up and stretched her arms like a kitten. "Its 9:30." I noted, glancing at the alarm clock. "Shoudn't we go to bed? Its pretty late..."

"Really? Go to bed, now? That's like, too early. We should stay up late and play truth or dare!" Chloe said, taking off the hair tie that held her ponytail together, letting it all loose.

"Um...okay...so you go first"! I grinned as I grabbed a pillow and clutched it tightly.

"Alright then...truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"So Sabrina...who do you like?" the Mayor's daughter smirked, her blue eyes shimmered as she points her finger at me.

I blushed and bit my lip, not sure how to response. The thing is, SHE'S my crush...which is awkward to say aloud. "M-me? No...not really..."

"Oh c'mon, not even one person you're interested in?"

I fiddled with my fingers, trying to find the appropriate response for this question. "Well...maybe I do but its probably just nothing..."

Nodding, Chloe pulled out her phone from under the covers and set it on the nightstand, "your turn, Sabrina."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth...for now..."

This was my chance to ask her about the phone call she got. "So...what was that phone call about?"

Chloe gasped, looking like she was offended. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't go back on a truth, "Adrien called me...and told me not to bother him anymore since he's dating someone..." she mumbled, hugging her knees and looking heartbroken. I gasped, feeling sorry for this.

Softly, I leaned in and embraced Chloe in my arms, trying to comfort her. She felt cold, ice cold. Without me she'd be cold forever. Maybe I could change her to be a better person?

"You okay?" I whispered in her ear, hoping to break the silence.

"I guess so..."

I pulled away, Chloe rubbed her eyes and I felt bad for her. She should probably get her mind off of Adrien since he's clearly not interested. "You know Chloe...I've heard you got a secret admirer..."

"Secret admirer? Where the hell did you hear that?"

I shrugged casually, "its a rumor...it may or may not be true..."

She made a hmph sound, fiddling with her fingernails. This was my chance, to confess my feelings towards her. It may get awkward but I won't feel so guiltily about it. "Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah Sabrina?"

"I like you."

Silence broke through the air as the Mayor's daughter gave me a confused glance. "W-what?" she manages to stutter aloud.

I inhaled and sighed with relief, "I like you. Truth is, you're my crush..."

The blonde takes a minute to register this, almost like she didn't expect me to say that to her. "Wow...I never realized that..."

I gushed red and rubbed my limbs that crawled with goosebumps. "Um...I just wanted to clear that off my chest..." feeling embarrassed, I closed my eyes and faced away from my best friend, who was still quiet.

That air on my skin was freezing as I paused, like time just stopped. I could feel cherry chapstick flavor pressing against my pale lips. The flavor overwhelmed my senses and I was flooding with emotions. It was like fireworks exploding all at once. I felt warm and safe as two arms wrapped around my back into a bear hug.

When I reopened my eyes, Chloe pulled away from my presence and the cold feeling of being alone returned to me like a slap in the face. "You know Sabrina..." she whispers in my ear, "this could work..."

My knees trembled as I began to lighten up. "R-really?"

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. I feel so...happy...with you now..."

Butterflies flew in my stomach as I could hear my heart beat like a drum. Once again, I smiled and we embrace, again, hoping our sleepover would never end.

On Monday, I showed up to school as usual, wearing the same uniform, had my homework (and Chloe's) done. But today felt different for some reason. I feel...hopeful, like I can do anything. I haven't felt like this since I scored a goal in soccer during gym class in third grade.

Chloe arrived to school as well, waiting for me at the front of the building. She leaned against the wall, applying make up to her face so she looks more pretty.

Adrien was there as well, chatting with Nino and Alya. It must be awkward for Chloe to be around him but she'll get by eventually.

As I approached her, she was smiling, but not in an evil way. It seemed more happy...more optimistic like. "Hi Chloe..." I waved and blushed, I feel pleasant thinking about Chloe as my girlfriend.

The blonde grinned and grabbed my hand, "follow my lead."

Dragging me over to Adrien's clique, Chloe crawled over to Adrien and said, "hey Adrekins...so I heard you got a girlfriendddd."

The teen model rolled his eyes, "whatcha you want, Chloe?"

"Well guess what. I got a girlfriend too." she lifted me up and gave a tender smooch on my cheek. The trio's jaws were dropped as Chloe set me down and we casually sashayed our way into the school.

She may be ice cold, but in the end, she makes me melt.


End file.
